


I'm Yours

by Latexohpo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Already I mentioned that there are spoilers?, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sad Bruce Banner, Spoilers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latexohpo/pseuds/Latexohpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony should heal a scar, and heal their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this a week ago, as I saw Age of Ultron.  
> English is not my native language, so if you see mistakes (and surely there are lots) please let me know.  
> At least I hope it's understood O.o

The sound of running footsteps made frown to Happy Hogan. When he discovered the badly parked and driver's door is open wide shook his head. Jingle elevator confirmed his suspicions. His boss and friend was finally free after exhausting days after what happened in Sokovia and this thing called Ultron.

* * *

He sighed with sadness in his throat and his eyes and his hands... so sad. He shifted in the bed and curled up as much as possible itself. He closed his eyes and did not even hear the door of the room opened or closed slowly.

He almost stopped breathing when he felt the extra weight on the bed beside him. But the air returned to his lungs when warm arms wrapped around him from behind; when warm lips kissed his jaw and beard that scratched his skin.

"All is well." the voice said softly.

He turned slowly, as if afraid that if he did it quickly the other man would disappear. He looked big chocolate eyes,  concentrated in the middle reassuring smile, that it was just a gift to him and nobody else. Tried to correspond to smile but his lips trembled.

"Natasha?" he asked weakly when he found his own voice.

"She'll be fine. It's a very strongly woman."

"I don't want to hurt her." he moaned.

"Hey. It's not your fault be so irresistible." the voice had come in a fun whisper, arms squeezed him a little.

"No kidding, Tony." he groaned. "I didn't know what to do, she's so beautiful... but I was not going to run away with her... I-"

"I already know it." assured the other man. "You're mine. Is that right? Just you're mine."

Bruce don't answer for a while. Tony thought he had fallen asleep, but when he wanted to settle better in bed Bruce hugged him tighter.

"I don't want to hurt her." said Bruce with the sleepy voice. "Neither you, much less to you."

Tony's only response was a kiss on the forehead of Bruce. He settled on his chest and sighed wearily. Bruce now had a new scar, but he would be there to erase that scar with kisses... or bites if necessary.

"I'm yours, Tony." Bruce muttered before falling completely asleep.

And that statement erased the scar of Tony Stark, one that had begun to open with red hair and crimson lips of Natasha; scar that hurt more when Hulk cut communication. A scar began to heal when he met Bruce many hours later, naked and shivering, waiting for his forgiveness. Tony Stark closed his eyes and sank into sleep, feeling alive and warm skin of Bruce Banner. Because Bruce belongs to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And if you want to see the Art based on this :3
> 
> http://ddlatex.deviantart.com/art/Scienceboyfriends-post-AgeofUltron-537115744


End file.
